


Eddie Crack-fic

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: I don't smoke pot. But I do live in Vancouver, so there's pretty much a consistent fog of it. I'm blaming that, for this ridiculous little ficlet.POV. Cait's cat.Yep. That's what I said.





	

It caught my eye by chance. I had opened one eye, just a bit, a noise from Dad’s throat pulling me from sleep, as I watched his leg slide over mum’s hip, before settling back into rest. My eye, heavy with Sunday sleepiness, drooped and began to close, until a flash split through the last remaining bit of wakefulness.

I jumped up, wiggling my tail as I watched the light dance across mum’s shoulder. She was facing me, facing the light. Dad was too, mum pulled into his sleepy embrace. My alertness grew as my eyes wavered between the bed and the billowing sheer from the open window.

I crept down from my tree, the light swaying from mum’s shoulder to dad’s. I hopped, effortlessly, onto the piled up covers at the end of the bed, slowly making my way up the bed, past mum and dad’s naked forms.

I strategized my plan. The best and most accurate way of grabbing onto the light. I jumped up onto dad’s hip, using mum’s thigh to lower my upper body to the light’s game of trickery. I felt my platform quake. Mum was waking.

Shhh, woman. You’re disturbing the light.

I waited, quietly, for her settle back into dad. She pushed herself back into him a bit, dislodging my front legs from her, so I pulled back, perched highly on dad’s thigh. I heard him groan, say something, then watched his arms tighten around mum, securing her to him, the way I do to my favourite toy dad got me for Christmas.

Dad shifted a bit, but not enough to extricate me, as I dug my nails in.

I heard him call out a word I hear him say often in bed.

 _Fuck_.

I have no idea what it means, but it’s usually spoken in softer tones than the whip he just gave me. I retracted my nails, and he quieted. I searched for the light again. It had moved to mum’s breast, playing across the soft paleness of her skin and frolicking across dad’s fingers, that held it loosely.

I bowed down, eyes fixed on my prize and waited. The light was predictable, never straying from its exhaustive and short, back and forth, pace.

I felt my insides tighten, my attention focused and my body still as the dead, save my tail. That fucker could give me away, with its display of constant excitement.

I stole a glance to the sheer by the window, it was pulled in, so the light rested on dad’s hand. Too difficult to navigate the hills and crevasses. Capture was not guaranteed. But when it flew out with the breeze once more, the light would be higher up mum’s breast. Mine for the taking, across the barren flesh.

The breeze floated in, and I jumped.

My quick leap and precise landing should have had the light firmly in my claws. Sadly, the moment of landing, had caused mum to jump up with _that_ _word_ spoken again. Again, it whipped me with its harshness. Why when they speak it to each other is it spoken in hums and cries, but with me, anger?

I was pushed off the bed harshly by dad, my name spat back at me in anger.

I watched from the floor as dad and mum rubbed her breast. Damnit. Didn’t they see the light? It was RIGHT there. They could easily grab it for me?

Dad spoke softly as mum wagged her finger at me, the way she does when I jump on the kitchen counter.

But that’s where the good shit is?

Seems dad thinks the same as me, in regard to mum. He’s always jumping on her, but I never see her wag her finger at him.

I watched him rub the breast I had pounced on, before taking its tip into his mouth, the light illuminating his hair in mockery at me.

Mum rolled onto her other side, giving me her back.

How rude.

They began making noises I don’t understand, so I started to walk away in defeat. But, when dad pulled the light sheet over their body, suddenly there was movement underneath the blanket that caught my attention, and I knew I had a new prey.

Don’t worry, mum and dad. I’ll get whatever is attacking you under the sheets. Surely, I’ll be rewarded for that.


End file.
